


Sunday Mornings

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Mickey, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, anon prompts, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combined two prompts: 1-Lazy Sunday<br/>2- "MIckey hates his 'soft belly' but Ian doesn't"<br/>I honestly wasn't sure what either wanted for me to do but this is what happened basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

It's a relaxing Sunday morning in the Gallagher/Milkovich household. After a much needed rest from a hectic work week and a fairly busy Saturday running errands and taking care of shit, the boys sleep in to a somewhat decent time of 9am. Though Ian actually got up around 8 but didn't feel like moving from his spot wrapped around Mickey until he felt the older man stir.

Ian takes his hand away and watches the older man slowly awaken. 

Mickey rubs his eyes and breathes in, staring up at the redhead. 

"You gonna sleep all day orr.." Ian says grinning. 

"Fuck off," Mickey says, playfully hitting Ian in the shoulder. "It's like 9 o'clock, man." 

Ian laughs and traces his finger across Mickey's chest. 

"Why what time you'd get up, fucking Lark?"

"8."

Mickey raises his eyebrows mockingly "Oh wow. Late for you huh?" 

Ian pinches a spot on Mickey's chest he had been tracing. 

"Ow fuck." 

"That's what you get"

Mickey rubs his chest, "So what you uhh just stayed up for another hour laying there?"

"Mmmm staring at you for an hour does seem like a great past time but nah I went back to sleep." 

Mickey nods his head and lets out a big yawn. "Fuck I'm so tired. We don't got shit planned today do we?"

"Nope," Ian says cheerfully. 

"Thank god." Mickey lays back further into his pillow.

"Breakfast?" Ian asks cheerfully. 

"Ha sure, Gallagher."

"I'll get it started." Ian says getting up from his spot. 

"Wachu gonna make?" Mickey eyes him, sitting up. 

"Pancakes" Ian says grinning. 

Mickey lays back down, "Ahhh you know me too well."

"That I do." Ian says walking to the door, smacking Mickey's leg as he does so. 

 

 

After a few minutes Ian walks back towards the room. 

"Coffee's ready." He says as he peers into the bedroom. He sees Mickey grabbing and pulling at the skin on his stomach. 

"Mick?" 

Mickey grunts in response now poking at his stomach.

"I said coffee is ready"

"Yeah okay."

Ian eyes him curiously and walks over. "What are you doing?"

Mickey continues to poke at himself then as he sees Ian walk over, grabs a shirt from the floor by him and pulls it on over himself. "Nothing"

"Something wrong?" Ian asks.

"Naw it's just."

"What?"

"It's this." Mickey grabs his flesh, thinking it's more than it actually is. 

"Your  _skin_?" Ian asks trying to understand. 

Mickey pokes it again. "It's...you know."

Ian shakes his head. 

"Soft."

"Stomachs are supposed to be like that Mick." 

"Easy for you to say Mr. 12 pack."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Jesus Mickey. Are you seriously concerned about this?  _You?"_

"What do you mean?"

"Shit have you seen your arms? Fucking gigantic. Especially for someone your size." Ian laughs. 

"Fuck you." Mickey shakes his head. 

"Hey, I'm serious. Plus you're ten times better to lay on," Ian says. "With your soft stomach," He says poking at Mickey. 

Mickey smacks his hand away but  Ian climbs on top of him, pinning his arms behind him and planting a kiss on his lips. Ian then pulls Mickey's shirt up and kisses down Mickey's torso and to his stomach. He kisses the sides of Mickey down his hips and lifts his head up. He kisses his belly button and slides his tongue around the outside of it. 

Mickey sucks in a breath. 

Ian stops and lays his head down on Mickey. Ian sighs softly. "See." He yawns. "Nice and comfortable."

Mickey laughs as he palms Ian's hair. 

"Alright," Ian says after a few moments and gets off of Mickey. "Now get up. You can do the bacon as I cook the pancakes."

"Mkay, firecrotch." Mickey says sticking his tongue out at using his old nickname. 

"And stop complaining about your fucking 'squishy stomach' " Ian turns around to Mickey as Mickey gets up off the bed. 

"Ah and what are you gonna do if I don't, tough guy? Hit me with those puny arms of yours." Mickey laughs as he ducks away from a swing from Ian. 


End file.
